1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure system for automatically interfacing a user with a resource.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In the security conscious environment, present today and probably for the foreseeable future, in which security concerns permeate through almost every aspect of daily living, there is a great desire to secure access to resource systems whether they be material such as, private homes, commercial and public facilities, transportation and shipping systems, or electronic such as computers/processing devices or computer controlled systems and networks. A common thread in effecting secure access to the diverse resource systems is providing a secure way of establishing user identity. However, conventional systems for securely establishing user identity are slow complex and inefficient. For example, in the case of securing access to computer controlled systems. Conventional security methodologies in use today have a user of the computer controlled systems enter an identification and password into the system in order to have access to that system's capabilities. Throughout all industry the precursor for access to computers and networks is proof of authenticity of the individual requesting access to the system. Such proof of authenticity with conventional systems requires the user to input some means of identification. Conventionally such identification is via a log-on identification followed by a unique password. Other conventional methods for identification include the use of “Smart Cards” to replace the manual entry of the “log on” information, biometric information of passwords, and various combinations of identification mechanisms to assure the individual requesting access to the system is who he says he is.
As noted before, these conventional systems and methodologies for securing access, are slow (e.g. manual entry or authentication information), inefficient (e.g. accessing “smart card” which is then subsequently “swiped” or read by scanning means that by the very nature of the scanning/reading are susceptible to reading errors from dirt and other matter capable of causing reading errors) and costly (e.g. biometric information systems). The present invention overcomes the problem of conventional systems as will be described in greater detail below.